Darkness
by blondinkris
Summary: What if Nick had taken his treats against Will to another level? Could Will find it in himself to live again or would he be consumed by darkness? "Warning, this is a dark fic"


**"I must warn you, this is a very dark fic. I wanted to write something out of my comfort zone and this is what I started to write."**

You know that one moment in life that changes it forever. One single moment, insignificant at first, but will turn it upside down. How would you survive when everything was being taken from you? Who would you turn to when your world was crumbling down around you?

"I'm not giving up my baby". Was that really the words that had changed his life forever? Curled up on the floor on his so called apartment, Will couldn't get those words out of his head. "I'm not giving up my baby". He couldn't move, long ago his limbs had frozen, and he couldn't move. Was that not something he should do? Move, crawl, walk. But he was afraid, that if he moved from his frozen state, everything would come back. Right now he was safe, in his own mind, his body, but when he unfroze, there would be nothing holding him together. "I'm not giving up my baby". Now he had given up. A whine escaped his mouth, shouldn't the pain lessen? That's what it always had done, when you hurt yourself it should only hurt for a moment, but this pain it was all consuming, like it would never end. How long had it been? Minutes, hours, days or years? He couldn't know. For all he know he was dead, left here lying until the earth stopped turning. Sonny. He would see if he was alive, he would help him unfroze. But Sonny was gone, and Will was left in the dark. The floorboard under his fingers hurt, it was like he had been skinned, bared in to his deepest core. "I'm not giving up my baby". He felt drenched in blood, sweet and he didn't now what else. Maybe if he laid here long enough, he would just drain away. But who would find him? No one could find him like this, see his broken form. He dug his fingers into the floor, forcing his arms to somehow carry his weight while he pushed himself up, biting his lips to keep himself from screaming at the pain shooting trough his back. Now that he wasn't frozen anymore, nothing could stop him from reliving his pain.

He had stood by the stove, trying to make something from the almost bar scraped pantry in his kitchen. It had been a god day, and it had been a long time ago he felt that. Sure Sonny still wouldn't talk to him, and Gabi was still mad at him for telling everyone he was the father at the wedding and Nick wouldn't stop pestering him about sighing over his rights to the baby. But he had scored full points at his test at school, and Sami had offered to help him with Arianna once she was born. So even though he had almost lost everything that he loved, he was still going forwards, still making a future for himself. A knock on the front door had torn him from his cooking, and when he had opened it Nick had stood there with those fake smiles that Will now saw trough.

- What do you want Nick? I can't deal with you today, I'm actually having a god day and I don't need you spoiling it.

- Will stop pushing me, we had a deal, and you were more than willing to give up your child before, so why not do it now? You can't raise a child on your own, just for once think about someone else than yourself.

It had been the same old words, and Will was so tired of listening to Nicks false words, it wasn't his child, Will was the father. It didn't matter what he had agreed to before, he had been foolish and tried holding on to his new life to hard, that he had been blinded. But now nothing Nick would say would make him back down.

- I'm not giving up my baby.

Will had said and then turned his back to Nick, to walk back into the kitchen and hopefully forget his cousins cursed visit. The slam of the front door made him jump, but at least Nick was gone. So he had no way of preparing for the sudden blow towards the back of his head, and the intense pain had hit him and he had fallen down and landed hard on the hallway floor.

- You disgusting faggot, if you had only listened to me Will, if you had just kept your perverted self away from this mess everything would have been fine. But no, you just had to push, like you have any rights to even walk this earth, let alone touch a baby with your filthy hands. But I'm going to show you Will, make you see, so that you will always remember how disgusting you really are you faggot.

He had tried to put himself together, but the blow had rendered him immobile so when he first had felt Nicks hands griping his sweatpants he hadn't understood what was happening. But Nick had showed him, had forced him to see, to feel everything he did to him. He had begged, cried, tried to crawl away, but nothing had made it stop, and the pain had consumed him. And then Nick had left him, bleeding, naked and alone, and all Will could think, "I'm not giving up my baby".


End file.
